Carl Killick
Carl Killick is a supporting antagonist, and was one of Emil Stenz's mercenaries. He was a particularly despicable terrorist and was portrayed by Kevin Rankin. Early Life Born on November 17, 1975, in Topeka, Kansas, Carl Killick was first arrested at age 12 for trying to blow up the local post office for employing what he felt was too many African-Americans. Following h He was a member of several white supremacist groups. White House Down He was identified from the video tape and mentioned as a "right wing sociopath". Killick is covered from head to toe in tattoos and is best described as a brutal, trigger happy redneck extremist with a frighteningly violent personality. He leads a group of mercenaries, subordinated to Emil Stenz. Due to their appearances, it is possible that some of them (e.g. Ritter) are also right wingers/white supremacists. Killick is seemingly closely associated with Conrad Cern (apparently because they are both white supremacists); the FBI surveillance records show that he was last seen with him, and when Killick enters the White House, he remarks: "Did you see that shit my boy Conrad pulled off at the capital? God damn!" He later glimpses Emily Cale recording a video of the terrorists. She then tries to hide from him, but fearfully reveals herself when he threatens to shoot at her, and he roughly drags her to the Blue Room. Killick is seen breaking a White House artifact (a precious Ming vase given by Queen Elizabeth II) purely because he can. Killick is assigned to watch over the hostages, and puts his boots on a table from the 19th century. Donnie the Guide respectfully protests the maltreatment of aged furniture. Killick responds by using the stock of his Brugger and Thomet ACP-9 submachine gun to smash the priceless vase, showing his violent, unstable personality. Donnie sits down, not wanting more artifacts to be destroyed, although he will later avenge the destruction of the artifacts. When Colonel Cameron's Black Hawk helecopters arrive and try to take the White House back, the Colonel's helicopter flies down to the balcony of the Blue Room to check on the hostages. Killick steps back a little, but is unfazed, mocking the soldiers, as he knows they wouldn't dare to shoot at him, for fear of harming the hostages. He then opens fire on the helicopter. Although his gun cannot penetrate the armour, the Colonel gives the order to pull up, leaving Killick derisively cheering below. Cale starts fires on the second floor of the White House later on, in an attempt to draw out some of the remaining mercenaries, enabling him to ambush them. Stenz takes the bait, ordering Killick to send his men, who are ambushed and killed by Cale, armed with a knife. He then tries to eliminate Killick with a grenade, the attempt is unsuccessful. Killick then tries to kill John Cale, but is bludgeoned with a large bronze clock by Donnie the tour guide, furious over the damage done to 'his' White House. Killick's fate is left unknown. It's never confirmed if he was beaten to death by the tour guide or merely knocked out, where he was arrested by police later. Trivia *Killick killed three people in White House Down. * He is a fan of Roger Skinner. de:Carl Killick Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:2013 deaths Category:Killed by Donnie Donaldson Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters